Ogen
is a character in Octopath Traveler. Profile Appearance Ogen has black hair with white stripes. He also wears black clothes and an apothecary satchel. Personality Story Years ago, Ogen was treated for an illness by Graham Crossford. During that time Graham mentioned a small, bright young boy who he had treated. This lead to Ogen becoming an apothecary who healed indiscriminately and married a woman named Melyssa during his studies. However, at some point, Ogen let a wanted criminal into his home in Northreach and treated the man's injuries. However, after the man had healed, Ogen came home and found his wife murdered by the very man Ogen had saved. This lead to Ogen's practice of only saving those who he deemed worthy. After some time traveling the land, Ogen found his wife's killer with a family of his own and killed him in an act of vengeance. Ogen would be tormented by what might have happened to the wife and child, and having taken a life, he saw himself as unworthy to live. Ogen never treated himself, his body being ravaged by various plagues over time. While at Saintsbridge, he finds a man named Miguel injured and begging for help. Knowing he is a criminal, he refuses to help him and leaves, not before clashing with Alfyn, who heals Miguel in his place. Ogen later formally introduces himself to Alfyn and compliments him on his potential. Before leaving the area, he implores Alfyn to let Miguel die and gave him the following advice: "Before you act, ask yourself what it truly means to save a man's life, especially the life of a killer." The next day, Ogen witnesses Miguel take a young boy hostage and Alfyn setting off after him in hot pursuit. Ogen tells Alfyn that he made a poor choice with Miguel, explaining the story of his wife's murder. He asks Alfyn to think before making any more decisions regarding saving others. Ogen later makes his way to Orewell, where there was an affliction going around among the townsfolk. While treating the patients and speaking with Alfyn, his ability to work begins to noticeably deteriorate. Later that night, Ogen wakes up from a bad dream at the inn and begins coughing profusely. Alfyn later confronts him over his deteriorating health. As he attempted to decline help, he goes into a coughing fit again and begins hacking up blood. Alfyn recognizes the illness as the same one he had as a child. Ogen explains to Alfyn about his murder and insists that he does not deserve help, but Alfyn returns with a renewed spirit and determination to treat him. After Alfyn returns from the Forest of Rubeh with an Ogre Eagle feather, he receives the elixir and is cured of his condition. Before going their separate ways, Ogen commends Alfyn for carrying the legacy Graham Crossford started. Quotes Gallery 8pathWhiteDay2019.png|Promotional artwork celebrating White Day. 8pathAlfynThanks.png|Promotional artwork of Alfyn, Ogen, Primrose, Ellen and Flynn. Etymology Trivia *After completing Alfyn's story, Ogen can be found in Northreach, where the player can complete an optional sidequest for him. Upon completion, he will be in Northreach's tavern. Category:Characters Category:Stubs Category:Males